


Playdate

by xionical



Series: Adventures of Little!Patton [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, little patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionical/pseuds/xionical
Summary: Patton is regressed, but under sad circumstances. He's incredibly unhappy, not eating, and not speaking. The others don't know what to do to cheer him up, but fortunately, Emile is also regressed!What do they do?Have a playdate, of course!





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT KINK, ABDL, OR AGEPLAY. 
> 
> This is an alternste univers of my Little!Patton series! Here they are human and are boyfriends. 
> 
> Thank you!

Roman frowned gently, looking at the quiet Patton curled up against a sleeping Virgil. 

 

Patton had regressed again, but this time, under terrible circumstances. He had an awful depressive swing, and was now both little and sad at the same time. It ached to see the usually cheerful little so down, barely moving, shying away from a few touches, slowly blinking with glazed over eyes. 

 

Roman had heard Pats tummy growl several times, but Patton wouldn’t swallow the food they tried to feed him. He wouldn’t even eat the banana pudding Logan made! He would just make a face, and hold it in his mouth until they gave in and let him spit it out. 

 

He sighed and put his head down on the kitchen table, Logans hand rubbing over his back soothingly. It was barely twelve, and so much was going on already. He didn’t know what to do… 

 

His phone rang, making him jump in surprise and scramble to answer it. 

 

“Hello? Roman speaking?” 

 

“Hun, you’ve got to help me!” 

 

Roman looked over at Logan, who cocked and eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Remy? What on Earth are you going on about?”

 

“Emi isn’t feeling too hot, and I’m not sure what to do. I tried giving him some juice, but it didn’t help. Now he’s sitting on the floor in front of the t.v crying about Bee and Puppycat-!” 

 

Distantly, Roman can hear Emile sniffle and whine about something to Remy on the other side of the phone, while Remy gently shushed and cooed to him in distinct Italian.

 

“He’s a little bit lonely- I try to help him as much as I can, but he doesn’t have anyone to play with, and going to his room to see so many toys is starting to take a toll on him.” Remy explained, sounding a bit busy. The sound of a fridge opening and closing sounded, as well as Emile speaking quietly, sounding guilty and upset. Remys voice responded, sounding a bit farther away from the phone. “Don’t worry, baby, I’m not mad. Shhh, wipe those pretty tears away..”

 

Roman frowned deeply upon this, biting his lip. Remys voice faded as background noise to him the deeper he was into thought. He perked up suddenly, scaring Logan so bad that the nerd slipped out of his chair with a squeak. 

 

“I got it!!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Patton isn’t feeling well- he’s in his headspace right now as well. Maybe they can cheer each other up and have a playdate!!” 

 

Roman could practically feel Remys relief through the phone. 

 

“Freaking- fantastic. We’ll be there in thirty. Did you hear that baby? You’re gonna play with Pattoncake today!” 

 

Roman laughed as he heard a bit of Emiles squeal before Remy hung up the phone. He set down his own phone and stretched his back, which popped quite a bit, and opened his eyes. 

 

Only to see two pairs of curious eyes looking right at him. 

 

He yelped, jumping back and tipping his chair. A hand grabbed him in time before he hit the ground, helping him and the chair back into its normal position upright. He huffed indignantly as Logan and Virgil laughed, Virgils own voice more deep and raspy with sleep. 

 

All was worth it as he heard Patton giggle a little, though. The sound was like music to his ears. 

 

“Good nap?” He tried to change the subject, turning to his gothic boyfriend with a pout. Virgil leaned down and pecked his lips, eyes twinkling with amusement. 

 

“Pretty good, woke up to find a cutie on my lap.” At this, Romans attention turned back to Patton, who was sitting on the floor and snuggling into Logans leg while spacing out. Logans hand was in Pattons curls, gently playing with the soft locks. 

 

“Pat? You don’t wanna sit in Logans lap, sweetheart?” Virgil asked gently. 

 

The man in question snapped out of his trance, blinking dazedly up at Virgil. Patton frowned and hugged himself, looking uncertain. 

 

All three frowned at their boyfriend, until Roman brightened up. 

 

“Oh yeah!! Pattoncake, guess what?” 

 

Ever the curious little, Patton tilted his head. “Hm?” 

 

Roman grinned and reached over, ruffling Pattons hair. 

 

“Emi is coming over! You guys can have a little playdate, how does that sound?” Roman said warmly. He and his boyfriends laughed fondly as Patton gasped in excitement, nearly toppling over in his haste to get up on his feet, stuffie dropping from his lap to the tiled floor. 

 

Patty dashed to his room, absolutely ready to have a fun day of playing with Emi. He and Emi never regressed in sync with each other, so this was a once in a blue moon event. He plopped on the floor in front of his toybox, eyes scanning over the numerous toys and stuffed animals. Only the best would suffice for this special day, after all. 

 

“Get your swim trunks ready too, Pattoncake, we may go to a pool party later on tonight at Remys place. I’ll pack a bag for your sleepover.” Virgil said, poking his head into the bedroom, smiling as he heard Roman excitedly rambling about the last minute plans Remy has texted him about. 

 

Patton squealed happily, digging into the box for a couple of toys. He was so excited- he could explode!! He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the gorey thought- no exploding before Emi got here. That’d just be incredibly rude. 

 

For the next fifteen minutes he rushed around, organizing his room and even getting Stormy to help him lay a comfy and fluffy rug on the floor! He sat back and observed, feeling quite proud of himself before he realized something. He gasped in horror, eyes widening. The snacks!!! How bad of a friend would he be if he didn’t bring snacks? 

 

He set his shoulders and grabbed his unicorn stuffie, pouting his lip in determination. He walked out the room, quickly growing more shy by the second. What if they didn’t wanna give him a snack for his friend? What if he got yelled at, or even worse, punished?! 

 

As soon as he changed his mind, Logan noticed him awkwardly ghosting by the kitchen island. Logan simply raised an eyebrow, a silent question. Patton opened his mouth to speak, before his tummy rumbled really loud. 

 

Logan chuckled as Pattons face flushed in embarrassment. 

 

“I will arrange some snacks for you two. While I’m doing that though, go find some disney movies to play as background noise while you play.” 

 

Roman watched Patton nod and go do as asked, smiling warmly. He is so precious, he is very glad Patton is feeling better. 

 

A knock sounded at the door, and Roman opened it. With that, the house erupted into happy, busy noise, and the day began. 

 

“Hey girlies! I hope yall are ready for Remy to help you cook for this pool party later!” Remy exclaimed cheerily, sweeping into the house as Emile looked around the house for Patton curiously.  “I’m making Remys famous potato salad!”

 

Emile stayed behind while Remy disappeared into the kitchen with the others. He barely had time to brace himself before a blur of pink and grey launched itself at him. He squealed and plopped onto his butt, Patton giggling and scooting away. 

 

“Emi!!! Hi!! I missed you!” 

 

“We saw each other last week, Patpat.” Emi said shyly, biting on the edge of his sweater paws. He was wearing his favorite lavender sweater with a cutely redesigned nasa logo made by Remy. Was it illegal to change the logo to make it fit Emis little needs and also print it out? Probably. Did Remy care? Not a wink. 

 

Patton pouted. “I know...but a long week. And that was business!! We can play now!” Patton chirped, standing up and helping the pink haired man off the ground. “Logy!!! Emi and I are gonna play now!” 

 

“Be safe, I’ll have your snacks done in a bit.” 

  
  


With that, Patton sweeped Emile into his bedroom. 

 

\-----

 

“Then they live happily ever after-”

 

“And are really really gay-”

 

“And adopt five cats! The end!” 

 

Virgil smiled warmly, hearing the two dissolve into laughter through the cracked door. He knocked lightly, pushing the door open. He spotted the two in the middle of the room, dolls in hand and a mess of toys around them. Pattons face lit up, as well as Emile. 

 

“Stormy!!!” 

 

“Hey sunshine, it’s almost time to head to Rems house.” Virgil said with a small chuckle, watching Patton scramble to pick up his mess. “Get your swim trunks, okay? I packed your bag earlier.” 

 

Patton nodded cheerfully, sighing happily. The smell of the food the others cooked filled the room, making him fill with excitement. The sound of glasses clinking and water running was heard over the chatter of the men in the kitchen, signalling that they were almost done washing dishes. 

 

Virgil left the room, leaving Emile and Patton happily talking to each other while cleaning. 

 

The two wandered to the kitchen soon enough, seeing everyone dressed and ready to leave. 

 

Virgil looked up, grinning. “Hey Pat,” he greeted, laughing at seeing Emile launch himself at Remy. Virgil had Pattons winnie the poo backpack draped over his shoulder, and Patton beamed happily. 

 

“Lets get going.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should i make a part 2??? :00
> 
> [Wanna play, share headcanons, or be agere friends??? Hmu on @novacloudcat on tumblr!! ]


End file.
